Power Rangers Mystic Force The Final Countdown
by vandy123
Summary: What if Master Org captures five Power Rangers and transformed them into Psycho Rangers. They are told of an ultimate power that can give them enough power to control the Power Rangers. Will they succeed in bestowing the ultimate power, or will the ranger


**Power Rangers Mystic Force: An Epic Battle For Survival 2 – Revenge Of The Psychos**

**Summary: What if Master Org captures five Power Rangers and transformed them into Psycho Rangers. They are told of an ultimate power that can give them enough power to control the Power Rangers. Will they succeed in bestowing the ultimate power, or will the rangers bestow the ultimate power in order to bring back their friends and defeat Master Org once and for all. **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, I just own the plot.**

**Revenge – **

**Master Org planed to capture five Power Rangers and corrupt them and turn them into the Psycho Rangers. He sent down an army of Putrids to capture them. The army of Putrids captured Nick, Wes, Conner, Kira, and Rose. Once in the Underworld, Master Org put them under an evil spell. He then gave them five morhpers and they transformed into the Psycho Rangers.**

**Conner was Psycho Red, Wes was Psycho Black, Nick was Psycho Blue, Rose was Psycho Yellow, and Kira was Psycho Pink. Master Org then decided that five Psycho Rangers weren't enough to destroy the rangers, so he ordered an army of Putrids to capture Trent. Trent was then taken to the Underworld and put under an evil spell and was given the Psycho Silver morpher. He then transformed into Psycho Silver. The six Psychos then took their rightful place and began planning their strategy on how they were going to fight the rangers. Master Org then told them that legend has it that there is an ultimate power hidden in the city of Briarwood. The Psychos then searched the city looking for the ultimate power destroying anyone and anything that got in their way. **

**Meanwhile in the Command Center, the rangers were told that if Master Org got his hands on the ultimate power, then he could stop at nothing and could control the Power Rangers and make them do as he wished. The rangers vowed to destroy Master Org. Once in the city, they ran into the Psycho Rangers. Soon a battle against The Psycho Rangers and the Power Rangers ensued.**

**The rangers then looked at each other and nodded as they knew what they had to do. **

**The Final Battle –**

**It's Morphin Time – Dragon Zord**

**Mastodon**

**Pyteratacdle**

**Triceratops**

**Saber-Toothed Tiger**

**Tyrannosaurus**

**It's Morphin Time – Aquitar Alien Ranger Power**

**It's Morphin Time – Zeo Ranger 1, Pink**

**Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow**

**Zeo Ranger 3, Blue**

**Zeo Ranger 4, Green**

**Zeo Ranger 5, Red**

**Shift Into Turbo – Mountain Blaster, Turbo Power**

**Dessert Thunder, Turbo Power**

**Dune Star, Turbo Power**

**Wind Chaser, Turbo Power**

**Red Lightning, Turbo Power**

**Let's Rocket – Power Red **

**Power Black**

**Power Blue**

**Power Yellow**

**Power Pink**

**Silver Ranger**

**Go Galactic – Galaxy Red**

**Galaxy Blue**

**Galaxy Green**

**Galaxy Yellow**

**Galaxy Pink**

**Magna Power – Defender Power**

**Lightspeed Rescue – Red Ranger, Rescue Ready**

**Blue Ranger, Rescue Ready**

**Green Ranger, Rescue Ready**

**Yellow Ranger, Rescue Ready**

**Pink Ranger, Rescue Ready**

**Titanium Power – Titanium Ranger**

**Time For Time Force - Time Force Blue**

**Time Force Green**

**Time Force Yellow**

**Time Force Pink**

**Quantum Power – Quantum Ranger**

**Wild Access Ha! – Blazing Lion**

**Soaring Eagle**

**Surging Shark**

**Iron Bison**

**Noble Tiger**

**Howling Wolf**

**Ninja Storm Ranger Form Ha! – Power of Air**

**Power of Thunder**

**Power of Water**

**Thunder Storm Ranger Form Ha! – Power of Thunder**

**Samurai Storm Ranger Form Ha! – Green Samurai Ranger Power**

**Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha! – Tricera**

**Brachio**

**Magical Source, Mystic Force; Galwit Mysto Ranger – Strong As A Tree, Green Mystic Ranger**

**Ever Changing As The Win, Pink Mystic Ranger**

**Fluid As the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger**

**Fast As Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger **

**Flurry Of Snow, White Mystic Ranger**

**Shining As The Sun, Solaris Knight**

**Defender Of Truth, Wolf Warrior**

**Overdrive Accelerate**

"**Power Rangers, Unite!"**

**Psycho Red, battled the Red Rangers, Psycho Black battled the Black and Green Rangers, Psycho Pink and Psycho Silver battled the Pink and White Power Rangers, Psycho Blue battled the Blue Rangers, and Psycho Yellow battled the Yellow Rangers. **

**The rangers didn't know how to defeat the psychos. After all, they're under a spell. Then the rangers had an idea. They could fire at the Psychos. The knew that the Psychos were too smart to be destroyed by the blast so the would defect the blaster and aim it at Master Org. The rangers combined their weapons and fired. The Psychos ducked the blast and the blast struck Master Org. He was finally defeated and Derek's influence under evil was destroyed. He then joined the Overdrive Rangers and helped them destroy evil. From that day forth, Derek became forever known as the Overdrive Mercury Ranger. **

**After their final battle, all of the rangers went to Rootcore were Tommy showed the commentary video of the Power Rangers. He added knew footage since then. He added S.P.D, Mystic Force, and Overdrive on his video. The rangers knew that one day, a new generation of rangers would divide and conquer. They knew that one day that a group of Power Rangers would rid the world of evil and they could rest knowing that world itself remained pure of good. **

**After the video, the rangers heard a mysterious voice in the mist.**

"**Good Luck Power Rangers, and May the Power Protect You."**


End file.
